Syaoran Li
Syaoran (小狼) is the name given to two distinct, yet related fictional characters from CLAMP's crossover manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic, and their subsequent Anime adaptations. Both characters serve as main protagonists in the former series and as guest characters in the latter. The manga version of Syaoran is based on an earlier character of the same name developed by Clamp for ''CardCaptor Sakura franchise. Synopsis Syaoran knows nothing about his origin or his true purpose and aimlessly wanders the streets where he's eventually found by the archaeologist, Fujitaka. At that time Syaoran had no name, no memories of his past, and no sight in his right eye because of the seal. Fujitaka readily adopts him as a son and names him 'Syaoran'. The two travel to many countries for excavation work which leads Syaoran to meet Princess Sakura of Clow Country. Even though Syaoran is blunt and emotionless from his mysterious past, Sakura takes an immediate interest in him. Her kind heart and open personality draws Syaoran to her and she very quickly becomes the thing Syaoran cherishes most in life. He is known for his kind nature and his calm determination. At the beginning Syaoran does not have any magical power, but is an excellent martial artist and an aspiring archaeologist with extensive knowledge of various languages, histories, and artifacts. Syaoran is excavating ruins in the country of Clow at the begining of the story. When Princess Sakura visits the ruins with him one day her body triggers a chain of mysterious events that lead to a desperate situation. Syaoran is sent to the 'Space Time Witch' where he finds out that to save Sakura he must pay the price of "their relationship" in order to cross through worlds and collect her memories. Sakura will never remember her feelings, or any of her memories, of Syaoran. This he did, unknown to him that she's not the same Sakura he met in his childhood. ''(TRC, Ch. 178) The first half of the series revolves around Syaoran's quest to save Sakura by traveling to alternate worlds to collect Sakura's heart in the form of feathers. Syaoran is affectionately protective of Sakura on their journey, and goes to all lengths to keep her and her feathers safe. During the journey the seal on his eye breaks and Syaoran looses his heart, becoming emotionless once more. He abandons Sakura and doesn't meet with her again until he accidentally stabs her with his sword. Shortly after "killing" her Syaoran deceives Fei Wong Reed in a sham killing of "Syaoran" Li, before following Sakura in death. But this was later corrected when Yuko appeared at Clow and revealed that they couldn't die, since they're creations. Relation to Watanuki and Tsubasa Li In Tsubasa RC chapter 219, it's revealed that Syaoran hadn't died, but instead his body was taken by Yūko Ichihara into the Dream World. He's a creation, and he can only dissapear.Yuko offers him and Sakura the choice of being reborn. Yuko remarks that the rebirth will not be the same as a simple reincarnation, and that he and Sakura will retain their memories. Syaoran and Sakura confess their love as they are reborn. Syaoran is reincarnated into the Li line in another world (not the CCS pair, they are different selves), and meets up with Sakura in Hong Kong after waiting 14 years. As time goes by, they would marry and in a bizzare twist, would become parents to Tsubasa Li. After another 7 years, Syaoran is ready to send his son to Clow Country once he had heard from his wife that she'd seen the future that's awaiting him. With Sakura Kinomoto's staff, they are ready to move on and be sealed inside Clow Reed's tube, thus avoiding their other selves to be erased. They are sent to Yuko Ichihara, who keeps them inside the tube in the store until the time comes for her to continue with her death. Syaoran now grants his son the Li sword and his own name, "Syaoran", and send him off to Clow Country. Kimihiro Watanuki was created by Tsubasa's choice to reverse time to save Princess Tsubasa. Fei Wong Reed remarks that Watanuki's creation will bring suffering to his parents. This revelation was thought to mean both Sakura and Syaoran are dead, but this was corrected later on after Yuko implied they were both still alive. This was confirmed by the fortune teller in xxxHolic ch. 170, when she said that she had made a mistake and that Sakura and Syaoran had merely 'gone to another world' rather than 'passed into the afterlife' like she said. She was about to tell Watanuki this but Yuko answered her call instead. Aftermath In Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Fei Wong is killed and reveals that he's the same as Syaoran and that they all must pay for their sins. Thus, both Syaorans are dragged into a void, along with Watanuki, since he's too a "Syaoran". Syaoran Li desintegrates (his creator is dead, and so must his creations) and by doing so, he creates a fissure in the tube, allowing "Syaoran" and Watanuki to escape. Sakura Li desintegrates too, but they both leave a feather behind- which is later absorbed by their originals. The feather (which is his soul) is absorbed by Tsubasa, who vows to find a way to bring his father's soul back into a living body. References This article was transcluded from the TRC Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:Tsubasa Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Characters Category:Male characters Category:Content Category:Crossover Characters Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Magicians